Cellular phones have conventionally indicated to the user that they have received a message, byways other than the conventional cell phone call. For example, cell phones can receive a voicemail. If the user is not available, the system conventionally plays a premade voicemail greeting to the calling person. Subsequently, that calling person can record a message which can be provided to the user to indicate that the user that they have missed a call. Other forms of messages include SMS messages (text messages) and others.
Cell phones also provide caller ID, in which the calling person can receive information indicative of who specifically has called.